


Frog

by sonicenvy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicenvy/pseuds/sonicenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tenxrose prompt fic for my friend Evelyn. The prompt was ‘frog’. Here be crack!fic. You were warned. Also, I wrote this at like 11:30 at night, so no quality guarantees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, this was one of my first few fics from about a year ago   
> non-beta'd crack  
> Disclaimer: clearly doctor who does not belong to me

Jackie was finally settled in, and quite nearly asleep, wrapped up in her, thick, warm covers when she heard it—the TARDIS materializing. It wasn’t the usual, off in the distance, Rose and the Doctor parked just up the road sound. This time, it was rather closer. Jackie groaned, and rolled out of bed, not wanting to leave her warm covers behind. She shivered a bit as she slipped into her bed slippers, and decided that it would be in her best interest to go put on her bathrobe. She wandered into the bathroom, squinting and groaning when she turned on the light to continue her search. She heard a clatter coming from the kitchen, and froze.

 Were there thieves in her flat? There wasn’t anything for them to take here, so that seemed out of the question, and besides, no decent robber would make such a clatter. Jackie shrugged and continued to search through her bathroom for her robe. Finally, she found it, buried under a huge pile of unused bath towels in the bathroom closet. She slipped the velvety robe on, and made the decision to go into the kitchen, and find out what the ruckus was.

As she came through the living room, she flicked on all the lights, no longer squinting as she was now accustomed to the light. When she reached the kitchen, she found the TARDIS parked there, glowing and blue, the doors, firmly shut, and her pile of dirty dishes knocked well over. Jackie growled. Couldn’t they visit at a decent hour? She walked up to the TARDIS doors and knocked loudly, throwing in her frustration with being woken up this late into the night into each knock. There was no answer to her first series of knocks , so Jackie gritted her teeth and began to try again, when the doors came suddenly open, knocking her over. At this point, she was ready to slap the Doctor into his next regeneration, if that’s what it took to keep them from ever visiting at this hour again. She straightened herself, and was poised, ready to spew out a torrent of anger at the stupid alien git (and maybe give him a slap for his troubles).

But it was not the Doctor who came out of the TARDIS, it was Rose. Well, the Doctor was with Rose, but he was unconscious, and in her arms. Jackie’s eye’s widened, and suddenly she was feeling rather motherly and protective. (of both of them strangely).

“Oh God, Rose, what’s ‘appened?” she asked, gesturing at the unconscious Doctor.

Rose swallowed, and bit her lip. To Jackie, it seemed that she was about to cry. This lead her to wonder, was the Doctor dying, or sick or something?

“Is ‘e gunna be alright?” she asked Rose, looking at her seriously, and gesturing again at the Doctor.

Rose began to laugh. Hysterically.

“Rose?” Jackie asked, suddenly even more concerned.

Rose nearly dropped the Doctor, but she eventually calmed enough to speak.

“You see, mum,” she said, making a beeline for the living room, “What ‘appened was,” she paused, laying the Doctor’s prone body down onto the sofa, “This idiot,” she said fondly, “Got ‘imself all drugged up,” she began to giggle, then, but stopped, after a firm look from Jackie, “We-lll,” she began again, dragging the word out in much the same manner as the Doctor would’ve, “ ‘e got ‘imself turned into a frog first,” she sat down on the coffee table.

“A frog?” Jackie asked, mildly impressed (nothing really surprised her at this point), “An ‘onest  ta’ goodness Earth frog? Not a weird spacey one or nuthin’?” she looked at Rose, then, not sure that she wasn’t being messed with.

Rose nodded, giggling again, “a real slimy, real green one too,” she added.

Jackie grinned, sitting down next to her daughter “I’d ‘ave paid good money to see that,”

Rose cackled at that, and then proceeded to continue with her story, “So I saved ‘im, and made this antidote thing-y at ‘is instruction, which is why ‘e’s passed out now,” Rose finished, turning about to face the Doctor.

“‘old on Rose,” Jackie said, confusion clear in her face, “’e could still talk to you as a frog?”

Rose gave her mum a Doctor patented, DUH of course look, “Yeah,” she said, dragging the word out.

Jackie shook her head then, “So why’d you come back now?” she asked.

Rose took a deep breath, no longer giggly, “W-ell, ‘e told me that there might be side effects, and that ‘e should get rest—outside of the TARDIS, I dunno,” Rose replied.

“Right then,” Jackie said, getting up, “We’ve established that ‘e’s fine and you’re both safe then?” Jackie asked, hesitantly.

“Course’ mum,” Rose said, absently, while stroking the Doctor’s face.

“You’re such an idiot, ya’ know,” she told him. He grunted in his sleep.

Jackie was turning to leave to the kitchen, when she asked, “Should I make some tea?”

Rose looked up at her, smiling, “Thanks mum, that’d be lovely,”

“Course’,” Jackie said, “Earl grey good?”

“Yeah,”

Rose was now sitting on the sofa with the Doctor in her lap, threading her fingers through his hair.

“You gunna’ stay there with ‘im all nigh’ ?” Jackie asked.

Rose didn’t reply, so Jackie took that to be a yes. Jackie was nearly done with the tea when she heard it, The sound of a frog croaking, followed by Rose’s hysterical laughter. She proceeded to take the tea with her, and made her way to the living room.

The sight that greeted her was- well—it just was. Rose was sitting up on one side of the sofa, and the Doctor on the other. He was looking at Rose, intently, and quite seriously, and Rose was laughing. It was only in the next moment that she understood why. The Doctor croaked, a bit mournfully too if she were any judge. Rose was still laughing, and Jackie figured that she would be unable to get a straight answer out of her, so she turned to the croaking Doctor.

“What’s this now love?” she asked.

The Doctor made a face and croaked again, moving his hands frantically, pantomiming for something. Jackie squinted, “what’s that you want?”

The Doctor pantomimed again, more furiously this time.

“O-oh,” Jackie said, in realization, “You want a pen an’ paper, don’t you?”

He nodded, letting out a pair of high pitched croaks, which sent Rose into another fit of laughter. Jackie hurried out of the room and returned moments later with a sticky note and a second-hand car salesman’s promotional pen. She handed them over to the Doctor, and he began to write.

He passed Jackie the post-it when he was finished, looking at her expectantly. She burst out into laughter, joining Rose. Both women were laughing so hard, they cried. The Doctor scowled at both of them, croaking in the most manly, disapproving manner possible. He proceeded to get up and walk over to where Jackie’d been standing to retrieve his post-it. It read:

_I’m not going to be able to communicate verbally in any other manner but croaks for the next couple of days._

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated!


End file.
